


Bitten

by PitchGold



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Does this count as a Spiderman lance?, Langst, M/M, Monster Boy, Spiderman Lance, more actiony though, we're gonna say it does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchGold/pseuds/PitchGold
Summary: Shiro and Lance stepped into an abandoned Galra ship -- but only Shiro left alive. Now nearly a year later, They still need something from the ship and the team comes back into the ship to find -- their teammate is still alive but quite different.--A Short Halloween Spiderboy- Lance fic inspired by a gift.





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> So [@pepplemint](http://pepplemint.tumblr.com/) made me this adorable and wonderfully fitting kind of sad comic [>>READ HERE<<](http://pepplemint.tumblr.com/post/166983762860/halloween-exchange-for-pitch-on-discord-i)\-- So I continued it with a (VERY RUSHED, so please don’t mind my lack of grammar and plentiful mistakes) Mini-fic. :) Happy post-Halloween all!

They’d left him there. Shiro had made the call. Spiders were swarming them. He couldn’t risk another member of his team. And even as Lance had gone lifeless in his arms, Shiro had nearly broken, but they couldn’t lose anyone else on the team. 

So now stepping off the carrier, on to the same abandoned Galra ship, it all rushed back to him. But Shiro breathed out slow. He secured his Helmet on and looked back a the others, nodding to them as well as they did the same. They weren’t having a repeat. They weren’t losing a Paladin again. 

“Let’s move out.” Shiro spoke as he led the way from the carrier and into the bowels of the ship. 

“Right, on to find the thingga ma tech!” Keith mumbled behind him. 

“The teffalmonobabis!” Pidge corrected with an irate crease in her brow. 

“Yeah -- You know as much as I like to err on the side of accuracy, Keith's got a much more catchy name for it, “ Hunk spoke up. 

They were covered from head to toe this time Shiro had made sure of it. he led the way down through the halls into the ship. As they continued down the ships halls, Shiro was the first to retrieve his flashlight and flick it on. The place was still covered and crawling in spiderwebs and small crawling red and white spiders everywhere. 

“Watch yourselves, guys,” Shiro said over his shoulder in more reverend voice than he had planned. 

They were all awkwardly quiet -- for days even, ever since they’d learned they had to go back, that they had to visit the Blue Paladins tomb. It’d been nearly a year, and despite moving on -- it was still a wound easily opened for them all. 

“We’ll be careful,” Keith quietly spoke. 

Shiro looked back ahead, not sure what more there was to say. As the others all flicked on their own flashlights, they stepped down into another hallway. 

“Does anyone else --” Keith looked back behind them. “Feel like we’re being followed?”

Shiro looked around. The only eyes he saw around him came in sets of 8 as they all crawled in the cracks and crevices. 

“It’s nothing,” Shiro said back behind himself. It was that place completely. It was creepy. “Let’s just get the thingga ma tech and get out of here.” Shiro said in a clipped voice. 

It wasn’t till they came to a three way split in the hall that Shiro really tensed up. 

“It’ll be fastest, if we split up.” Keith voiced their collective thoughts, no doubt. 

Shiro gave a grave nod and looked to the hall just before him, “I’ll go straight.”

“I’ll take left,” Hunk volunteered, hefting out his canon already. 

“We’ll go right then,” Keith said as he led the way for Pidge and himself.

 It took a few minutes, but once walking alone - Shiro could feel it too. His comms were hazy in the dark abandoned ship and he could hear the crackle as the team faded in and out. He still kept moving forward though one step after another. 

As Shiro turns a corner - splitting off from the team maybe wasn’t such a good idea. His mind - he felt like every corner he turned would reveal Lance's lifeless body, white eyes staring up at him. Shiro’s grip on himself was loose even by his own standards. 

He found himself shooting glances over his shoulder more and more, like a nervous tick. 

It was not till Shiro turned down a hall and shined his flash light - It was a dead end. 

With a huff, he turned - and a massive possessed red-eyes glazed over Galra was right there, an inch from him, snarling with a set of spider pinchers raising at the side of the Galra's jaw! His skin was pitch black and a mess of red spider vein’s lined his skin. 

He’s been bitten, Shiro realized. 

Shiro snapped back, his arm at the ready!

But before he can even muster up a battle cry, there’s a growing hiss in the room. 

The Galr’s turned wide eyes back just as --

Shiro can barely breath. 

Lance. His Lance skidded in between them and he had his own pinchers -- a brilliant cobalt blue set at the sides of his face and patterns in the same blue across his skin, only his were in intricate lacey white and blue. 

Shire can barely move, not even sure if he could breath. 

The Galra still hissed back, drawing up its full size, but with Lance's answering hiss it shrunk back. Lance planted his feet firm and his pinchers flick at the sides of his face before the bitten Galra slunk back into the dark. 

When Lance turned to Shiro - Shiro's breath caught in his throat. His eyes were a milky white with just the faintest tell of pupils. He blinked at Shiro for a moment before Shiro lowered his hands. 

"Lance?" Shiro whispered. He was afraid if he said it louder it wouldn’t be real.

Just then Lance’s head jerked as distantly there was another monsterish shriek. With out a sound, Lance lunged forward and grabbed at Shiro's arm and knocked away the flashlight. 

It skittered across the metal floor before flickering out. 

Still using his grip on Shiro’s arm, Lance jerked him back through the hallways and down a corridor deeper into the ship. 

"No, Lance!" Shiro tried to hold him back. "The team!" He pulled back, bringing them both to a halt. 

Lance cocked his head, one pincher flicking out in the air but didn’t seem to recognize Shiro or what he was saying. In the low light - Shiro noticed Lance’s hair, it was streaked with cream in a sporadic pattern, but something - it was very soft looking. It suited him.  

Lance spared Shiro one more second before his hands clambered at Shiro’s suit, pulling him forward with force this time. "They know where you are, they come to the light,"

His voice - was perfectly the same. 

Maybe it was hearing that melodic tone, but Shiro finally just gave in and let Lance pull him back along the corridors. Lance kept looking back to make sure even that Shiro was coming. Though he still had Shiro's arm and pulled him deeper into the ship.

When they finally came to a very tiny corridor, Lance squeezed though and into a small maintenance room. Shiro huffed before being pulled along by an insistent hand, followed. 

He nearly cringed back though once he was in the room. It was covered in webbing and tiny pearly white spiders littered the place, crawling over every surface and even a few had crawled up over Lance. That wasn’t the worst of it though. The smell - it was putrid. It was dead things. Shiro looked down The floor was littered in tiny bones and the shriveled carcasses of small creatures, things that must have found a way to survive in safer parts of the ship.  In the corner was a webbed pile of rags, Shiro could only guess was Lance’s bed. 

It was then he noticed as well - Lance was still wearing his black under-suit from his armor, it was torn and thread bare but - it was probably the only thing he had. His hands and feet were bare and where the Paladin armor was - Shiro wasn’t sure he could even guess.

 As Shiro stepped forward in the cramped, tiny space he was forced to stoop forward over to Lance. "We need to go home," Shiro said carefully.  

Lance cocked his head and looked around. As if the answer was obvious - this was home. 

"Lance," He said as he stepped closer again. He watched his step, afraid he'd crunch little bones under his feet as he extended a hand to his sweet former blue paladin.

Lance looked a bit cautious, but Shiro carefully touched at his face, his brow worried as he looked over the thing Lance had become. 

"What happened to you...?" Shiro whispered. Where was Shiro’s sweet, cocky boy? Lance had barely said anything to him. Before Shiro couldn’t get him to shut up. 

"Come on, Lance," Shiro urged him back away. "Let's take you home."

Lance resisted this time, pulling back. "No." He whined, pulling his hands from Shiro. "It's safe here."He insisted in a hiss. 

Shiro shook his head. "We'll keep you safe, I promise." His voice nearly cracked. "I swear to god, I'll keep you safe this time, just come on, come with me."

Lance looked back around his tiny little sanctuary and hesitantly shifted back to Shiro, A single tiny pearl spider crawled over Lance’s hand as he lifted it. Lance watched it for a moment before he looked back to Shiro and gave a small nod.

Shiro beckoned him forward. And one step then another, and Lance was before him again.  Shiro nearly snatched Lance up, holding him against his chest. It was odd, he can feel the fuzzy pinchers nervously moving at the sides of Lance's face as Shiro tucked his head under his chin. 

But Shiro just grasped the boy he’d thought he’d lost so much tighter. "I'm not leaving you here again."

Lance gave a sound, Shiro was pretty sure he'd never heard from a human, almost like a clicking chirp. He took it as a positive and swooped an arm under Lance's legs and hoisted him up into his arms  He was so small. Shiro felt like he's holding a skeleton to him, but it only moved him forward, urging him to stride back in through the hallways. 

His comms finally cut in then, "Shiro! Hunk!" It was Pidge’s voice. "Me and Keith found the thingga ma tech!!"

Shiro tapped at his own suit, voicing in. "I've got something too."

"What?" It was Keith's voice. "Do you need back up? Is something wrong?"

Shiro was nearly jogging as Lance clambered in his arms, pulling himself up to secure an arm around Shiro's neck. 

"No. You'll all see. It’s gonna take seeing to believe, trust me." He skid around a corner, headed back to the ship. "Lets just get back to the Castle."

"What?" Pidge sounded taken back. 

"Shhhh," Lance suddenly was at Shiro’s ear, his finger to his lips.

Shiro raised a brow, but flicked the comms at his wrist down to a lower volume.

It was only a few more turns till he fiound out why. As he jogged his way back to the massive main halls - his eyes had adjusted to the dark and he could see them.

They were Galra, but they were like Lance. Their movements were crawling, their eyes all red. 

Shiro stopped dead in his tracks and Lance was there. His eyes narrowed as he clambered over Shiro, more holding on to him like a monkey on a tree than being held. His pinchers were deathly still this time as he looked at the monsters congregated at the far side of the halls. They were eating - one of their own.

Lance pointed to the dark side of the hall and locked eyes with Shiro. Shiro gave a slow nod and started to edge through the hall. Lance stayed focused though.  He was very close against Shiro, as they slowly managed to creep past the gorging monsters.

Shiro was so close to making it out. Five feet from the joining door, his Galra hand was already ready to slide it open - when at the far end of the hall there was a sudden light and Shiro could hear - Keith and Pidge.

The monsters all looked up as the light of two flashlights were accompanied by thumping steps in a jog down the hall all while Keith and Pidge were bickering.

"Noooo," Lance hissed and he leapt from Shiro, and spread his arms as he stood between the monsters and Shiro at the door, letting out his own shrill shriek.

It was nothing compared to the sound the group made though as they saw there was prey in the room though.  
  
“Keith! Pidge!" Shiro let out as he slammed his hand on the pad and the door slid open.

Keith and Pidge were stopped dead, looking across the scene for a second. 

"What the--" Keith let out.

"We need to leave now!" Shiro billowed and he scooped up Lance again, and was back through the door. Behind him was a stealthy Pidge sliding through and Keith at a run behind them.

"The light!" Lance hissed and climbing over Shiro, his hands were grasping for the flashlights in Keith and Pidge’s hands.

"Put it out!" Shiro hollered over his shoulder.

They could hear the ear splitting roars behind them and the commotion of the group in pursuit.

"We'll be fumbling in the dark!" Keith barked back.

"Out!" Lance snarled again and Shiro could barely keep ahold of him as he lurched over his shoulder almost entirely whole bodily as he grabbed for Keith’s flashlight.

"We'll never get out if they can track us!" Shiro ordered back. "Now kill your lights!"

Keith gave a brash snarl but smacked his light off as Pidge did the same.

"What's the ETA on Hunk?" Shiro asked, still at a full run and managing to get a hold back on Lance, so they wouldn't nearly end up toppling over.

"I'm at the carrier." Hunk’s voice echoed through all of their comms. "I've already got her up and going, if you guys could, I don't know -- get back here we might be able to leave this giant haunted ship."

Shiro smiled to himself. Nothing like a healthy dose of Hunk sass to ground them all. "We're on our way." All of them this time. 

Just then a smaller, bitten Galra smacked in against the wall a foot before them all snarling and spread pinchers as it faced at them.

Keith moved in, sliding out behind Shiro - But Lance was already there, launching from Shiro’s arms, he slammed into the Bitten as his mouth opened in a row of nasty looking fangs, cobalt pinchers spread wide.

The tussle was knocked up against the wall. And Lance started - scaling it, on his bare fingers and toes he gripped against the slick wall like it was nothing and launched down to the Galra, managing to get a hold and in a display of strength Shiro would have never guessed from the very skinny malnourished boy, Lance slammed the Galra back across the hall.

Keith was the first one to pick his jaw up off the floor, "Let's get to the carrier!"

Lance let out another shrill hiss to the now huddled Galra. His pinchers were wide this time and the blue markings alight across his skin.

"What the fuck?" Pidge voiced what they're all thinking, her eyes glued to Lance’s struggle.

He was more than handling it well. 

The Galra seemed to be hesitant but his red eyes kept flicking to the group and Lance launched again and this time - He grabbed on and the Galra let out a shriek as they tussled far quicker than Shiro could keep up with, but on top - Lance let out hiss before his mouth sunk in and those pincher the side of his face light up, a luminous bright blue before digging in as well.

The Galra - the eyes went milky white first as its face slacked from the bite. White seems to be spread through it’s veins, visible even through the skin it spider webbed out from the bite.

Lance let go and slowly stood away from it.

He turned to spit out black blood before whipping his wrist over his mouth.

"Any time now would be great!" Hunk's voice snapped them all back.

Shiro swooped back in and grabbed Lance again, before with Keith at the head of the charge this time, their feet pounding against the metal they emerged into the hangars.

Hunk opened the doors to the carrier and just as behind them a horde of black and red eye'd bitten Galra poured out.

"Let's get out of here!" Pidge screamed as she slammed her hand over the controls to shut the doors, just as Shiro, with Lance very firmly in his arms this time slid through.

Keith scrambled up to the pilot seat next to Hunk and together they blasted out of there.

It was several minutes - no one said anything.

Until Lance carefully, in a way now Shiro recognized as more of - well, a spider’s crawl he placed his feet on the ground and looked around before he reached down to one of the stowaway cupboards, slid it open..

And to everyone’s amazement, crawled in.

Shiro wasn't sure he could move and no one else seemed to either as they watched the weird behaviour.

Lance reached out to close the cupboard before Shiro stepped forward, getting down on his haunches to stop him.

"We'd all be more comfortable if you left that open."  Shiro said.

Lance didn't say anything before he turned away and huddled up in the back of the cupboard.

"Most larger arachnids, like small, tight spaces..."Pidge piped up a bit awkwardly. "It's like cats, it makes them feel safe."

"Huh," Shiro said, still on his haunches peering at Lance. "I didn’t know that."

"Is that -"

They all turned to realize, Hunk's eyes were impossibly wide. "That's him..." He trailed off.

"Are we sure it's him?" Keith cut in, his narrow eyes, looking from everyone on the team.

Shiro looked over at Lance again, before back to the rest of them. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's him."

"Here," Pidge clambered up to one of the storage shelves to get a blanket.

She handed it off to Shiro.

"He uh - I mean I don't know, cause he was a person, but spiders they - uh they get cold pretty easily usually." Pidge tried to explain.

"Thanks, Pidge," Shiro said with a smile and Shiro reached in to the cupboard to Lance, "Hey pretty boy," He said cautiously.

Shiro offered the blanket, "If you come a bit closer we can get you wrapped up in this."

Lance eyed him a moment more, before in the very small cramped space shuffled forward. Shiro pulled the blanket around him, a bit awkwardly but as Lance had it around his shoulders, he looked up at Shiro before giving another clicking sound.

The sound pulled a bit too much at Shiro and he smiled. "We'll get you better taken care of at the ship." He promised.

It was several long minutes, before they approached the Castle. Pidge fascinatingly joined Shiro on the floor and sat next to him, crossing her legs as she peered down at Lance.

Hunk and Keith both looked straight forward and Shiro, leaned back against the cupboard letting out a long breath. He didn't want to leave the floor, but he shivered ever time he saw the spidering blue marks under Lance's skin.

"We're approaching," Keith said.

Shiro looked up and sure enough through the window was the white bow of the Castle.

He turned back, moving back down to peer into the cupboard, Lance was poked out just enough to let Pidge examine one of his hands.

"Wanna come out here?" Shiro asked.

Lance quirked his head but seemed to think about it for a moment before he batted eye lashes in a blink. Shiro had forgotten they were so amazingly long he realized, before Lance nodded.

He was graceful in a new, foreign kind of way as he pushed out of the cupboard and with out a seconds hesitation clamored into Shiro’s lap, looking on, with a perked posture as he tried to catch a glimpse of the castle.

Shiro gave a smile as he shifted forward and pressed the smallest of kisses to the top of his Blue Paladin’s cheek. Lance looked over for just a second, giving another clicking chirps before he looked back to the now closing in Castle.

"I got you home, baby." Shiro smiled as he whispered in against Lance’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> You can [Bother me here on my Twitter](https://twitter.com/PitchGold) or [Stalk me here on My Tumblr](http://pitchgold.tumblr.com)


End file.
